Piggeh x Mr Chair Oneshot Pediepie fanfic
by queenspace
Summary: It's a Piggeh x Mr. Chair pewdiepie fanfic. The first fanfic I have ever made.


This is gonna be hella…. A test on whether or not my imagination can run out. A Pewdiepie Piggeh x Mr. Chair fanfic because why not? I ship them and I don't see this as much. Nothing belongs to me except the story ^^ Don't hurt me, this is the first thing I have ever considered writing.

* * *

Running down the dark hallway, franticly trying to find a door unlocked, a closet, somewhere to hide, or something?! Today was not my day, with the bro hot on my heels and having a horrible hangover to boot; it has become increasingly difficult to navigate my way to safety.

Usually, you were never the one in these types of situations but because of your rabid partying and raves you have gotten yourself into this mess. Waking up without a single clue as to where you have been only to be chased by a poofer that has gotten you in an area you weren't too sure you knew. Everything was blurry as you exhaled and inhaled heavily then realizing you were in a dead end with three doors at the side…

Check the door in front of you.

"It's locked"

The one beside it

"That's also locked…"

"well, shit…"

Cursing under my breath, I only had one option left. Turning the knob on the last door, I exclaimed in joy when the door finally opened. The bro was nowhere in sight when I looked back.

I hurried inside then grab the nearest heaviest object in the room, which was a drawer and slammed it on the door. Hopefully I didn't slam it too hard that bro would track down the noise… right?

And with that I slumped down to the floor and closed my eyes. Maybe this time I should lessen those crazy raves?... "nah…"

I chuckled to myself as I drifted off to sleep. A thought ran across my mind. I wander how the rest are doing? Are they gonna go find you? Maybe not… Like you thought before you were never the one caught in this predicament. It was always Pewdie: that ran while shouting at everything that was in his way, Stephano: after which would find a steady footing for him to fight back and Mr. Chair: who was always the one in trouble right after Pewdie.

He silently wished he had company right now, a bro he could latch on to. Of course, everyone would become extremely uncomfortable because of his sexual advances towards them but it would be nice to have someone right about now.

He sighed but when he heard a small noise at the corner, his pink ears twitch at the sound.

Opening his eyes and turning to where the sound was. He scratched the back of the head and let out a yawn. He didn't realize until now, that he wasn't able to check the room before entering.

There could be a barrel…

I looked around, it was dark. Damn, what time is it? I questioned myself grasping through the darkness with my hands finding something I could use to light up the place. Before I could check the drawer that has been slammed against the door, there was a flicker of light at the side. Then the room was illuminated a bit and I could see a figure holding a lantern while sitting down on the floor.

I squinted with my eyes "…Mr. Chair?"

"Piggeh, i-is that you?"A small shaking voice responded.

"Chaise! I didn't know you like hanging around in dark places. ~ "saying with a smirk

"Percy, I don't think it's a good time to say things like that." Mr. Chair sighed "But, I am glad you're here. At least I'm not alone anymore."

"No worries bro! I'm here to give all the company you need." Going towards Mr. Chair, crouching down and giving him a tight hug.

I was usually pushed away by now whenever I got too close to people, with the thought that I would rape them when they least expect it. I wouldn't go that far, I mean I can be genuine sometimes. To my surprise, I wasn't yelled at or given an uncomfortable feedback. Chaise was actually hugging me back and I could feel his face heat up. I wouldn't want to ruin a good moment like this with what I usually say.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the two held each other. Piggeh was enjoying the warmth of the other as time pass by. He began cuddling with Mr. Chair, grateful at how his friend hasn't shoved him away yet.

Then Mr. Chair finally broke the silence

"Uhm… Percy? I have s-something to tell you…"

"…"

"I-"The rest of what he said muffled on Piggeh's shoulder.

"…"

"Look, I t-think I like you..." He burred with his face on his friends shoulder again embarrassed at what he just said. His face flushed red and eyes shut tight, embracing on what that pig might say in return.

"…"

Nothing

"Percy?"

"You still there?"

"Hello?"

He looked up at his friend who was peacefully asleep on him while having a smile on his face.

"Seriously, Piggeh?" Of all the times to confess your feelings to your crush, he had to fall asleep on you. Great…

He mumbled in his sleep and Mr. Chair tried to make out on what he was trying to say until he heard a few coherent words.

"… Chaise…"

Mr. Chair blushed at the sound of his human name uttered by his crush. Could he be dreaming of me? He listened to some more of what he might say.

"… Let…"

Let? His heart started racing. What was he going to say? Mr. Chair started to press his ear towards him, blushing on how close he was to him.

Then Piggeh continued with his sentence

"… Let me f*ck you…"

And with that Mr. Chair shoved him away letting the body of his friend hit the floor which made Piggeh make a sound of discomfort. Mr. Chair then shifted further from him, and then laid down on the floor blushing and pouting his cheeks.

"Stupid Piggeh…"

He then heard some shuffling noise from Piggeh who managed to roll his way towards him and put a hand around Mr. Chair. They were both laying down together in a spooning position.

"Chaise… "

He heard his name again but instead of actually trying to listen to him, he tried to pry free and out of his grasp until he heard something unexpected.

"… I love you…"

Mr. Chair eased at the sound of that and started to blush again. He had a warm feeling inside that made him happy to hear his crush say such things even if his asleep.

He started to drift off to sleep with Piggeh still holding him from behind. Mr. Chair was not going to mind Piggeh holding on to him this time.

"… Yeah… you like it when I slide on top of you…"

"dammit Percy…"

"…Piggeh slide~…"


End file.
